James falls in Love 4
by I have yet
Summary: Blackfire is in love with James


James Falls in Love

by i have yet

i own this

James was outside shunting trucks when he sees a crying woman with a rain cloud hovering over her. The woman quickly spots James and excitedly runs towards him Causing him to chug in fear but the woman comes in close in tears as the woman with tears in her eyes James Asked, Welcome whats your name? the woman Introduced her self. The Woman Said My Name Blackfire she said with tears wells up in her eyes James Looked at her. Her Body is shown to be very beautiful. Her growing long black hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. Compared to Starfire's outfit, it acts more like full-body armor with a black crop top, mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots.

James Felt Sorry for the lady He asked Are You Lost? Blackfire replied With a Yes with sadness As she Goes Onto Her buffers As she sobbed a bit James Knew With Sorrow He decided to take her to the sheds

At the sheds James Showed the other engines To Blackfire that she was Lonely She Smiled A little As the other engines became impressed at James's New friend But Unknown to Him That someone was Watching her.

Later That night The moon was Full as the other engines were asleep Blackfire was wearing a black bra and Underwear As James Noticed caused him to get a Nose bleed as his paint.

As Blackfire grabs a Blanket and a Pillow She Fell Asleep and said good night Sister Dear much to His joy They Both Laughed.

By morning, the fierce winds have gone but the damage was done. Blackfire came to see him in the yard, James she said Whats today . James was surprised by this he said Yes It is. Then Blackfire Comes Hug Him and said boo boo bear! James blushed with Joy as She Hugged Him good But meanwhile Thomas was surprised that James Had fallen In Love with a alien.

But then a shadow appeared but it was only a tree And James was getting worried But Blackfire Understand Its peaceful she said as then Henry arrived with the coaches. James he said you are in love. James Said Yes its quiet. Blackfire said hello Henry. Henry was worried He though someone was talking to him he chugged away nervously. Black fire asked why is he nervous? James responded Henry Gets a Little worrisome he said and they chugged away.

later that night James was tired from all That Working He was starting to feel emotional his eyes well up with tears Showering himself with his own tear. James? Blackfire asked Becomes worried. James sniffled I'm sorry Its been a bad day for me The engines made me feel Sorry. Blackfire felt sorry for him then He burst into tears again and ran to the shed. as blackfire join up with him. Later that Night James was Miserable Blackfire hugged him tight And that made him feel better afterwards.

But then A mysterious woman was watching Them through the window as if nothing had happened but James Looked and went back to sleep.

Later on that day James was taking some trucks when Blackfire baked Him a Delicious a Tamaraneanhe is stopped by starfire a tamaranean titan she spoke coldly Hello, sister! she said bitter Blackfire spoke happily Oh, you're mad. I know I should have told you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and i'm Love with James. Starfire didnt Agree with her she roared in her You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in jail!

Blackfire Nodded Yes to her as if she was been tricked She Attacked Her James was huffing by when Blackfire Attacked Starfire As James took Blackfire and then left in hurry But starfire rushes in and Shouted YOU ARE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM HER AND THAT'S FINAL! and with that Starfire took Blackfire away. Leaving James In a heartbroken Manner he ran Off in tears hopping to get her back but it was no use she was gone.

later that Gordon was Just about to sleep when James's Crying was so loud he Pulled his Buffers and makes an Angry face due James His Crying and Blubbering causes the other engines to get worried.

But at jail In Jump City Blackfire was crying also about james she escaped with her powers and flew back to James in time as then James and Blackfire were crying because they miss each other and they cried all night. then continues to sob while the moon shines over them. Ashamed, Blackfire was in the day gone By Blackfire and James are in love again blackfire moved to the island of sodor starfire was never scene again as Starfire isn't, quickly starts to take her place on the team. Feeling they don't need her anymore as James and Blackfire are still in love

The end


End file.
